Naruko Uzumaki: What's behind the mask?
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruko Uzumaki has been having nightmares for weeks and all of sudden team 7 is told about a escort mission, but what happens when the person is someone naru thought died 11 years ago?</html>


O Dream Sequence O

"_please" a small voice begged softly. "s-stop it!" the soft voice was shaking as tears fell from the most beautiful cerulean eyes the attackers will ever see. "SHUT UP DEMON! YOU BELONG TO US NOW!" the voice said with a hiss. "NOW DIE!" the angered male voice shouted. The small child lifted their arms above her face. "n-no!"_

O Dream Sequence End O

I Jumped to a sitting position with tears rushing down my face. "why" I whispered to myself. _Why do I have to have that dream now…_ I thought a bit angrily. I sighed and pulled off the covers of my bed and let my feet touch the freezing hard wood floor. I walked over to my desk and checked the time. _2:30 am… great…_ I decided to get dressed go for a jog and then come back and get ready for training with Kakashi and the others. I got on a pair of capri yoga pants, and black sports bra and a navy blue tank top, and wrapped an orange and black jacket around my waist.

I locked my apartment door and headed down the steps and started jogging around the village outskirts. By the time I got home it was 4:15am so I decided to shower and get ready for the day. Once I got out of the shower I grabbed a pair of black shorts and my black skirt with my black tank top and orange and black jacket. I got dressed and put my long blonde hair into a nice pony tail and then I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Once I was done with that it was 5:30 so I decided to go to the training grounds. By the time I got there it was 7 and no one else was there yet. I sighed and sat down and dozed off.

O Dream Sequence O

"_you are such a bad girl… I should teach you a lesson" A brown haired woman smirked. "n-no" a small girl with pretty blue eyes pleaded. "I promise to be g-good so p-please don't hurt m-me" she begged in an angel voice. SNAP. Then there was a shriek. Pain… "p-please stop" dull blue eyes begged. SLASH. "GAH!" Blood flew in the air. "Naruko" _

O Dream Sequence End O

I woke up to someone shaking me and calling my name. "naruko, Kakashi-sensei is here wake up!" a male voice yelled. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all staring at me. "Oh… I fell asleep?" I whispered a bit surprised. Suddenly a hand was in front of my face, and my eyes widened. _No_ I thought. I looked up with my eyes wide to see sakura smiling gently. "come on, Naru-chan let's go to the mansion for our mission." she said quietly. I nodded slowly and got up slowly.

As I stood up I looked over to see Sasuke looking at me trying not to be caught. I smiled a true smile for once. _He thinks he so sneaky. _Sakura took my hand and started dragging me to the hokage mansion. We walked into baa-chans office to see a man standing there with orange hair and multiple piercings. My eyes widened. _no way… it can't be! I was told he was dead!_ I ran up to the man and hugged him from behind and started crying. "Naruko Uzumaki! Don't just run up and hug people!" Tsunade yelled.

The man stiffened when he heard my name and turned around. I looked up to see if it is who I thought it was. I smiled brightly when I saw his face again for the first time since he disappeared when I was 5. "hi ru-ru" he spoke softly. I started crying harder. "Nagi-kun!" I hugged him tighter afraid he was going to leave me again. "Naruko, How do you know this guy? I have never seen him before… is he even from here?" I heard Sasuke say.

Before anyone could sense what happened I whipped around and threw a kunai. "DON'T BAD TALK NAGI-KUN! SASUKE-TEME!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "ru-ru you still got that temper of your don't you" nagi-kun shook his head and chuckled. My cheeks heated in embarrassment. I playfully punched his arm. "do not nagi-kun" I said with a childish pout. "eh-hem!" we looked to Tsunade. "sorry to interrupt this reunion of yours, but we need to get down to business… you are escorting Nagato-san to Amegakure." She announced.

I looked to him. "you're not staying?" I said in a sad tone. He shook his head. "sadly I cannot, but I promise I will visit again soon, Okay?" He ruffled my hair. I nodded sadly and looked to Tsunade. "this is a A-ranked mission and you have a month to complete it, please be careful. Now get out of my office brats!" We walked out with Nagi-kun in tow. "So how have you been ru-ru? you been doing okay?" Nagi-kun asked with a worried expression. I turned and gave him a small smile.

"I've been doing fine… I got a lot of friends! I have hina-chan, ino-chan, ten-chan, and saku-chan, and then there's kiba-kun, shino-kun, neji-kun, sasu-teme, chouji-kun, shika, and lee-kun. I haven't been- you know… in a while… but I still have the nightmares…" I whispered the last sentence. He smiled. I haven't seen him smile since he left. I stopped. "where did you go?" I asked in a serious tone with my fringe covering my eyes. "I can't tell you…" I ran and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "I thought you were dead! I was so alone… I…" I stopped myself.

"Naru! Nagato-san! what's the hold up" Sakura yelled from a ways away. I grabbed my arm and held it. I turned and walked towards the direction where my apartment is. "I'm going to pack up for the mission… later" then I disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I don't own anything but the plot! For now my kitsunes!~<strong>

**Anyone read when the kitsune falls? Well you're in luck! I have finally finished my poll and am now writing again. **

**I had some major writing block for a while so please enjoy my stories!**

**Sasu~**


End file.
